Flower of the Heart
by SailorMarble14
Summary: When a special flower blooms, a young child appears mysteriously. That what 5 people know about, but another person, a mysterious young girl appears, but what does she want, and why is she here?


Flower of the Heart Episode 1

**Here it is! This is the story I was talking about months ago! This is the Pokemon Humanized story! Nothing to say today, but hope you enjoy! Oh! The humanized Pokemon are the Pokemon from the Pokemon Adventures story but in human form. And if you like the story I'll be writing more humanized Pokemon stories!**

**Also should this be in Pokemon Crossover or Total Drama stories?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike and the personalties, I only own Hanami**

**Please Comment**

In a mysterious place that was engulfed in white, there was a girl. The girl had long white hair with a tint of blue and a red and black flower decorated her head. Her eyes were as dark as an ominous storm, blue yet clammy. A long white dress with a dark blue trim wrapped around her delicate body, and thin long scarf hugged her neck. Eyes closed and smiling, the girl braced herself for the light that took her in.

Just then the place she was in started glowing very brightly ready to take her in. The girl smiled when she saw the light. "I found you." She said, as the light took her in.

In a town, a young boy with spiky dark brown hair was putting on his uniform. His uniform was a black blazer with a red tie, black dress pants, and brown shoes. His name is Mike Hayes.

"Come on you guys your going to be late for school!" Mike called out. Just then three young kids came running down the stairs.

One was a 7-year-old boy with short white hair with a light blue streak in the shape of a lightning bolt, and had brown eyes. He wore a white and light blue hoodie, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. His name is Rai.

Another boy, who looked a bit older, had light gray messy hair, and gold eyes. He wore a dark gray sweatshirt, black T-shirt, gray sweatpants, and brown shoes. His name is Tusbasa.

The last one was a girl who looked around middle school aged. She had dark pink hair with black streaks, and a butterfly hairclip on the right. She also had brown eyes. Her school uniform was pale blue with long sleeves, and buttons, and a pink ribbon in the middle. Her skirt was blue with a plaid pattern, with a black ribbon tied on the back, and dark blue ruffles. She wore black socks, and white Mary Janes. Her name is Rose.

"Sorry Mike I just had to put on my uniform." Rose said with a smile.

Mike smiled back after putting on his last shoe. Mike stood up and put his hands on Rose shoulders. "You're going to be fine on your first day." He said. Rose smiled, and the four left the house going to their respective schools.

In another house was Mike's brother Mal, who lived in his own apartment, then living at home with Mike, Rai, Rose, and Tusbasa. Mal lived with his own special kids, Mitsuru, Kazuki, and Hamtaro.

Mitsuru had purple short hair, and wore a grey shirt with a purple cat on it, black pants that where ripped, and grey shoes.

Kazuki had short black hair, and wore a black shirt, and black pants, and wore a white jacket.

Hamtaro had mess orange hair, and wore an orange T-shirt and overalls, and brown sneakers.

Mal wore the same uniform as Mike, knowing he goes to the same school. "Mal." Mitsuru called out. Mal turned around and saw Mitsuru looking worried at him. "Are we going to school?" He asked.

Mal looked at the clock seeing it's time for school. "You're right, come on let's go." Mal said, as he and his friends left.

At another house, was a childhood friend of both Mal and Mike, named Svetlana, who also went to the same school as them however, she was in a different class. Svetlana was brushing a younger girl, who was one of her kids Akemi, who is in kindergarten. She also had two others, a little boy Kazuya, and a young girl named Yuki.

"Perfect." Svetlana said after finishing Akemi's hair. Akemi smiled when she saw what Svetlana did to her hair.

"Wow thanks Mommy!" Akemi said happily

Akemi had light yellow hair tied in pigtails with brown ribbons, and wore a black dress uniform for her kindergarten class.

Svetlana's smile was cut short, when the clock rang, and knows she will be late to school. "Oh no! Where going to be late!" She yelled, as she grabbed her bag. "Come on you two we need to go!"

Kazuya and Yuki came down with their backpacks, and they left.

Kazuya had light blue hair, and wore a dark and light blue striped T-shirt, and shorts.

Yuki had pale blue and white hair, and wore a white sweater over, a light blue shirt, jeans, and brown boots.

In another part of town, there where two boys Vito and Manitoba, whom where close friends with Svetlana, and also go to her school, and just like her they also have their own special kid. However, instead of having three, they only had one.

Vito had Isamu, a young boy with short green hair, and wore a green shirt, and dark green sweater. He also wore green boots, and jeans.

Manitoba, also had a young boy named Hikaru, he wore a blue shirt, and a fedora just like Manitoba, blue pants, and sneakers.

The four where waiting for Svetlana, since she likes to drop off Akemi before going to school with her friends, and then they drop off Isamu, Hikaru, and the others at their school.

The four boys smiled, as they saw Svetlana running with Kazuya and Yuki. "Hey there you are." Vito said.

"Sorry I was late, I was helping Akemi get ready." Svetlana explained. Manitoba and Vito rolled their eyes, as she did the same excuse last couple weeks.

"Well your lucky you got here a minute earlier, come on we have to go!" Manitoba said dragging her arm, and the other kids followed.

Just then somewhere in the corner a girl with white hair and blue highlights, and now wearing the uniform to Mike and Mal's school. She took a small peek, at Manitoba, Vito, and Svetlana, and then ran off to go to Mike and Mal's school. However, Hikaru turned around, and saw a small glimpse of her.

Manitoba turned around, when he saw Hikaru looking back. "Hikaru what's wrong?" He asked. Hikaru turned around, and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He replied, as he walked to go to his school. The three teens shrugged, and left to go to their school. As they left the girl turned around, and smiled before she ran off to go to school.

At Mike and Mal's school, Mal finally made it, and then sat down in his seat, just to have a normal day at school. Mike then came in, and gave a small smile to his brother. Mal just took a small look, and turned around to face a window. Mike frowned, and sat down next to his desk.

"Hey Mal!" Mike said smiling hoping his brother would smile back, but Mal just glared, still looking at the window. Mike frowned again, and just faced the front of the room, and waited for the teacher.

As he was waiting, Mike saw the girl with white hair outside, looking straight at him. Mike slowly got up from his seat to get a closer look, but saw she was gone. Mal looked at Mike for a second, and then sighed. "Mike what are you looking at?" He asked.

"I felt like I saw a girl." Mike said. Mal rolled his eyes, and got up, but didn't see the girl.

"I don't see her." Mal said, as he gave a small glare to his brother, and went back down to his seat. Mike took another look, but when he didn't see the girl again he just went back to his seat, to start another school day.

Throughout the school day Mike kept on looking at the window hoping to see the girl again, but nothing. Even during lunch, he asked his classmates about the girl, and it was weird. Some say they never saw her, and some said they saw a girl like her only she looked like a ghost.

Mike then went outside, so he could eat lunch, and think about the girl he saw earlier, and about how Rai and the others where. As he was sitting down, the girl from before was sitting next to him.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" The girl asked. Mike turned around, and screamed, when she just saw her appear out of nowhere. The girl was confused, and quickly got up, and held her hand out. "Sorry are-are you alright?" She asked.

Mike looked at her hand, and back at the girl who looked really worried for him. Mike then grabbed her hand, and got up. "Thanks. No problem." Mike said with a smile.

The girl smiled back. "At least your alright." She said giving a smile. Mike gave a small smile, but started to blush when the girl hugged him.

"I'm Mike." Mike said giving a smile to the girl. The girl let go, and smiled back.

"I'm Hanami." The girl said introducing her name, and giving a smile. Mike smiled back.

"Where you the girl I saw this morning before school started?" Mike asked. Hanami nodded, and Mike sighed. "I've been hearing some rumors about you that you're a ghost at this school, are you." He asked. Just then Hanami disappeared. Mike looked around and saw she was gone. "Hanami! Hanami!" Mike called out.

Just then someone grabbed Mike's arm, but it turned out to be Mal. "Mal?" Mike asked.

"Come on Mike, break time is almost over, we have to get back to class now." Mal said as he pulled on his brother's arm, so they can go back to class.

Hanami was hiding behind a pole, and turned around to look at Mike, with a frown. "It's not him, it's not his eyes." Hanami whispered. Hanami then looked at Mal, and started to blush. "He has a brother, and it looks like him." Hanami said, and gave a small smile, as she left.

At Rai's elementary school, everyone was playing around in the playground. Rai was sitting down with Hamtaro, and Mitsuru talking about their time with their friends. Just then a girl with brown hair tied into braids, and wearing a brown and light brown stripped shirt, brown skirt, and sandals. Her name is Kumiko.

"Hi guys." Kumiko said coming over, and sitting next to the guys.

The three started to blush a bit, but Rai and Hamtaro where able to control it, except Mitsuru. "H-Hi Kumiko." Mitsuru said blushing. Rai and Hamtaro looked at each other and smiled, knowing about Mitsuru's crush on Kumiko.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kumiko asked.

The boys looked at each other and frowned. "Well me and the others where still thinking how we got here, before Mike and the others found us." Rai explained.

"Oh yeah, Chester found me that day as well." Kumiko said explaining about her guardian Chester.

"I always wanted to know where we came from, and why are here?" Hamtaro asked.

Everyone then looked down feeling sad. Just then Mitsuru looked up and saw Hanami smiling at them, and she left. Mitsuru looked up to see where she left, but she was gone. "Did anyone else see that just now?" Mitsuru asked.

Everyone turned around and now saw Hanami giving a small smile and a wave, and then she left. Everyone was in shock, but the other students couldn't pay attention to her. "Is that who you saw?" Rai asked. Mitsuru nodded.

At Akemi's kindergarten, Akemi was looking outside so she can see, while the other kids played. Just then Hanami tapped her shoulder, and Akemi turned around. "Hello." Akemi whispered.

"Hello." Hanami replied back. Akemi smiled, but when Hanami saw her teacher, she quickly disappeared, which made Akemi confused. Akemi saw the teacher call of the other kids to go in, since the clouds started to come, and it was about to rain. Before going in, Akemi turned around and smiled.

"Bye mysterious girl." She whispered, and she went in. Hanami was there, and smiled at Akemi.

"Bye Akemi-Chan." Hanami said, and she skipped off to go back to Mike's school.

Since the High school ended much earlier then before, and all the students grabbed their umbrellas, so they won't be wet by the rain.

Mike quickly grabbed his umbrella, and was outside, when he saw Mal grab his, he just walked slowly to go home, pick up Mitsuru, and the others, and just have a quiet rest of the day.

As Mal was walking he saw Hanami in the rain sleeping. Mal would of walked away and let het get sick, but something about this girl made him want to help her. Mal ran up to her, and picked her up, and gave her a ride on his back.

Mitsuru, Hamtaro, and Kazuki where outside using Mitsuru's umbrella to stay dry until they saw Mal, but what made them gasp is when they saw the girl. "Mal the girl." Mitsuru started.

"Mitsuru we can explain this later, right now we really need to get home." Mal said. Mitsuru looked at the others, and they nodded, and ran home.

When they got home, Hanami had a towel on her head, and she was asleep. Mal, Mitsuru, Hamtaro, and Kazuki where watching her so they can check if she's all right or not.

"Mitsuru," Mal started. Mitsuru looked at him in response, "You said you seen this girl?" He asked.

Mitsuru nodded. "That's right Mal, we saw her and she waved and smiled at us." Hamtaro explained. Mal then looked at her, and saw she was waking up.

"Mal she's waking up." Kazuki said. Mal looked at Hanami waking up. When her eyes where fully open she smiled at Mal, and went up to his face to see if this was the boy she was looking for.

"I found you." Hanami said with a smile. Mal was confused what she meant, but what made him confused was when Hanami kissed him on the lips.


End file.
